


Warts and Crafts

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian is studying Dick's hands when he notices something odd.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Drawlloween 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503239
Kudos: 36





	Warts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Drawlloween.

Dick was sitting for Damian, letting him draw Dick’s hands in a close study. Dick was starting to nod off when Damian poked his hand It wasn’t hard, it wasn’t meant, but it was a poke.

Dick opened his eyes. “Yeah?”

Damian frowned in focus. “What’s this?”

Dick looked at his hand. “Oh, just a wart.”

“Do you get these often, Grayson?”

“I used to get them a lot as a kid, but not really anymore.”

“Why do you get them at all?” Damian asked.

Dick shrugged. “Stress, mostly.”

“Do you stress, Grayson?” Damian asked. “You always seem so calm.”

Dick smiled. “Maybe it’s my meanness coming out.”

“You’re silly, Grayson,” Damian said, going back to his drawing.

Dick chuckled and sat back, letting Damian move his hand around where he needed it.


End file.
